


Feverish Fury

by fangirlandtheories



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Jake is such a dick in this, Mom Eve, Mother-Son Relationship, Sick!Ezekiel, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-08 21:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8862841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirlandtheories/pseuds/fangirlandtheories
Summary: When Ezekiel doesn't tell Jake when he's sick, it incites an argument between the two with bitter consequences.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SnorkleShit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnorkleShit/gifts).



Jake was getting very sick of Ezekiel trying to hide injuries from him. Not only could it get the team hurt, but Ezekiel was going to get himself killed because he was too stubborn to admit that he needed help. It was happening so often, in fact, that Jake was beginning to learn his tricks. Whenever Ezekiel got himself hurt he would avoid letting anyone see the pain he was in by covering it and acting like he was fine.  Whenever he was seriously hurt or sick, however, he’d just go off and hide. That was why Jake was currently searching every nook and cranny of the library. They had just gotten back from a really bad mission. Ezekiel couldn’t pick a lock for some reason and they got caught by a bunch of guards who proceeded to beat the living shit out of them before Eve could come to rescue them. As soon as they got back to the Annex, Ezekiel disappeared. Thus beginning Jake’s hunt.

He was looking in the hall of jewels with he heard someone breathing. It was raspy and rough and Jake hoped and prayed that it wasn’t Ezekiel. Naturally, as fate would have it, he found the thief. He was sleeping under a table, in a fetal position, shivering. It was his breathing that was raspy and uneven. Jake reached out to shake his shoulder to wake him. As soon as his hand reached Ezekiel’s body, he felt an intense heat rising off the thief. Ezekiel’s eyes cracked open at the contact. They were glassy with fever and unfocused.

“Ezekiel what’s going on man?” Jake asked quietly as he helped the man out from beneath the table.

“Nothing m’fine.” Ezekiel slurred as he tried to pull himself to a standing position.

“Yeah, okay.” Jake deadpanned as he tried to lay his hand against his forehead.

“You don’t wanna do that, mate.” Ezekiel pulled away and began batting at his approaches.

“Oh? And why, exactly, is that?” Jake pushed past Ezekiel’s hands and finally felt his head for a temperature.

“Because you’ll feel how warm I am.” Ezekiel mumbled.

“No wonder you weren’t on your best today. Jesus Christ Jones, you’re scalding. I would wager a guess of at least 102 degrees.” Jake told him as he helped steady him. Ezekiel was still swaying and he was as pale as a ghost. “What were you thinking, trying to keep this from us?”

“My head hurts, my throat feels like I swallowed a knife, I’m sweating yet I feel like I’m frozen, not to mention that the entire room is spinning clockwise and counterclockwise somehow. Sorry that my thinking hasn’t exactly been clear.” Ezekiel rasped as he coughed into his fist. The pressure that was building in his head skyrocketed, causing him to clutch his skull and groan.

“We’re going home.” Jake grabbed his arm and pulled him along to the backdoor. They passed Jenkins as Ezekiel stumbled behind him.

“What’s going on?” Jenkins questioned the scene happening before him. Ezekiel was a palish-green and his eyes had dark circles around them. Jake was thunderously angry, yet he was still gentle with the thief.

“I am taking him home. He’s sick.” Jake gave him the shortest response as he began prepping the back door.

“Sick? Oh Mr. Stone I do not suggest traveling by door. It will only further jumble his senses.” Jenkins warned as he observed the nimble thief fumble with his sweatshirt zipper.

“I live a little ways out of town and he needs to lay down. If we need anything we’ll call.” Jake told him as he finished setting up the door, pulling Ezekiel into the glowing portal.

“I will be waiting for that call.” Jenkins sighed into the empty room.

As soon as Jake and Ezekiel exited into Jake’s apartment, Ezekiel tripped on the carpet as he was taken over by a coughing fit. He fell to his knees as gasped for air. Jake dropped down next to him immediately and began rubbing his back, trying to soothe the wheezing.

“I...feel like...I can’t...breathe…” Ezekiel choked between his coughs.

“Just relax.” Jake whispered to him, hoping it would help.

“I’m  **_trying_ ** .” Ezekiel said through clenched teeth. His breathing was finally evening but he was still on the floor. “It’s not exactly easy.”

“I know, I know.” Jake hummed at him. As much as Ezekiel wouldn’t want to admit it, he found comfort in how gentle Jake was being, despite how angry he had seemed before. Jake pulled him to his feet and he had to stop for a minute, waiting for the dark spots to clear from his vision.

“I don’t know how the hell this happened so quickly. I mean I felt like shit this morning but not like this.” Ezekiel mumbled as Jake helped him sit on his sofa.

“That brings me to my problem of the day. Actually it’s not just today, it’s been happening for a while. You need to tell someone when something like this is wrong! You could’ve been killed. You put all of us at risk today too. We can’t afford to be anything but-” Jake was cut off.

“Perfect.” Ezekiel’s face was flush. Both from fever and fury. “Sorry I forgot who I was talking to, because obviously you’ve never made a mistake have you, Finkelstein?” Jake’s mouth set into a straight line as he was reminded of his blunder with the frost giants.

“On top of our game, not perfect.” Jake was looking at him through anger and it elicited a response from deep within. Something that he never thought he’d say under any condition, but it just came out. “If Librarians had to be perfect, you would’ve been fired after the video game.” Ezekiel slammed his hand on the table as he threw himself into a standing position.

“You shut your mouth you giant bag of dicks.” He voice was raw with emotion. Every word ripped against his throat like sandpaper. “You don’t know anything about that so God almighty shut your damn mouth.” 

“Ezekiel wait.” Jake called after the man who stumbled towards the door. “You didn’t even drive here, how do you expect to leave?”

“I can hotwire a car.” He grumbled.

“You literally couldn’t  unlock a padlock with the key today, let alone hotwire anything.” Jake gave him a look.

“Fine then I’ll walk. Anywhere but here is fine.” Ezekiel’s eyes were glued to the ground. 

“Just stay here.” Jake gave him a pitiful look. “Please?”

“Why do you care?” Ezekiel turned to him, eyes ablaze. “You don’t even have to answer. It’s not because I’m sick and you feel bad, but it’s because you’re ashamed of what you said and honestly I don’t feel like dealing with you right now.” With that, Ezekiel stumbled into the cold night. He wrapped his cardigan closer to him as he fought against the wind. He was lucky that the house he was going to was particularly close to Jake’s apartment. He kept hearing the words resonating in his head:  _ “If Librarians had to be perfect, you would’ve been fired after the video game.”  _ It was impossible for Jake not to have known that it would affect him. Why else would he say it? Now he was feeling more insecure than ever. Jake was right. He would’ve- no he should’ve been fired after the game. Every mistake he ever made was suddenly popping into his mind and he was crushed by the feeling of inadequacy. Tears burned in his eyes, but he was at the house he had been searching for. On any other occasion he would’ve  just broke in, but his lungs felt empty on any air and they burned from strain. He was definitely weaker from the long walk in the cold and his head was fuzzy. He gave a light knock on the door, a task that exhausted him. The door swung open.

“Jones? What the hell?” Baird asked when she swung open the door.

“We had a fight and I didn’t know where else to go.” He answered, voice hoarse, as the tears spilled over his eyes. Eve simply opened her arms and he came into her welcoming embrace.

“What happened?” She asked, as she shut the door behind them. As he stepped into the light of her living room, she knit her brows together in concern. “And why did you walk here? You look terrible. If you would’ve called I could’ve been there in 5 minutes.”

“I had to get out of there. He went after the time loop and he was right. I make so many mistakes and you guys almost never make any.  I don’t think I can be good enough to be a librarian.” He sniffled.

“Ezekiel, honey, you and I both know that’s not true. I’ll definitely be having a talk with Jake tomorrow. For now, I’ll get you some blankets and pillows and you can sleep on the pullout tonight, okay?” Ezekiel nodded as he sat on the couch. She pulled him into another tight hug. “I’m sorry you had to deal with that.”

Suddenly the door pulled open again, revealing Flynn carrying some groceries. “Hey sweetie, I’m home and… what’s Ezekiel doing here?”

“He’s sick and has nowhere else to go.” She answered.

“What about Ja-” Flynn was cut off by Eve’s elbow jabbing him in the stomach. “Well you definitely look sick. My bet would be walking pneumonia. Rest up, we need our thief.” Flynn gave him a smile. A sudden warmth spread through Ezekiel.

“You do?” He asked, eyes glassy.

“Of course. We’d be just as lost without you as we would be without Cassandra or Jake. We’re a team. Now, get some sleep.” Ezekiel nodded furiously, smiling for the first time that night. He gathered the blankets and wrapped himself up, falling asleep in less than five minutes.

In the next room over, Flynn was typing a paper on his computer when Eve wrapped her arms around his back. “That was really nice of you.”

“From my research, Ezekiel Jones needed to hear it more than anyone else. I will be having a word with Jake tomorrow because he’s trying his best.” He sighed as he ran his hand through his hair.

“That’s very big of you, considering you two don’t really get along. Why the change?” She asked.

“I realize how young he is sometimes and I know that he never had good parental units. I guess I just want him to be able to have a father figure to look up to. I of all people know how tough it is. He already has a pretty good mom.” He winked at her.

“I’m… not his mom.” She decided. “I’m his guardian.”

“Mhmm. You made him soup, didn’t you?” He smirked.

“Well yeah! He’s sick. Everyone deserves soup when they’re sick.” She laughed, but she was blushing. “I guess we are kind of his parents.”

“He could do worse.” Flynn smiled as they peered in on their sleeping house guest. He certainly could do worse.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! Come visit me at fangirlandtheories.tumblr.com! Comments and kudos appreciated


End file.
